


Layers

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon What Canon, Leonard Snart has one (1) feeling and whines about it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: Leonard Snart doesn’t do feelings. Except when he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craptaincold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craptaincold/gifts).



Leonard Snart doesn’t do feelings.

 

That’s the whole point, the whole character he’s constructed, the reason for all the walls he’s got up around him. “Don’t ever let anybody hurt you,” is the motto. Trust nobody, except for Lisa, and vaguely Mick, but only as far as Snart can throw him. Which, really, isn’t quite that far. Snart’s strong, but Mick is a literal wall.

 

So he gets on the Waverider, pretty excited to steal some shit from history, and somewhere along the way, he starts to have…feelings.

 

It starts small, with Jax. It’s not so much that Jax reminds him of Lisa, it’s more that Jax seems to fit into the space that Lisa left when Leonard left her behind. Jax is tough, kind, and sarcastic, and Snart just wants to make sure nobody hurts him. So of course, he wants to punch the professor in the face on a daily basis. He slips up, though; he tells Jax a secret, a secret about his father. That’s the first mistake, and he can’t go back after that.

 

You know when you lock something up so tight, behind so many layers and bars and walls of ice, and you don’t expect it to ever get out? Turns out, if you open that door, even a crack, you can’t shove it back in that easily. It’s a beast; it wants to be free—to roam, to destroy. Every time something new happens that surprises Snart, the beast takes a step forward.

 

God, he’s spent his whole life pushing it back, but it just. Keeps. Slipping.

 

Every time one of the team, any member who isn’t Mick, falls into step behind him. Beside him.

 

“In another life, you could’ve been an electrical engineer,” following a punch to the face.

 

Jax, the getaway driver.

 

Sara, and a deck of cards.

 

Raymond, saving Snart’s life with tears in his eyes, endangering other members of the team when he pushed that button.

 

Raymond. Just, Raymond.

 

Fuck everything.

 

Raymond Palmer ruins his life.

 

Back in Central City, if he’d met Ray Palmer, well. He’d like to think they’d be enemies, or at least that he’d hate Raymond. The truth is, Raymond mirrors Barry Allen a little _too_ closely. Snart had tried to make the scarlet speedster his rival, his arch-nemesis. How they were at the end? He guesses reluctant friends is maybe the best way to put it.

 

Barry said he saw the good in Snart, said that he could be a hero.

 

Snart didn’t believe Barry.

 

On the Waverider, though, he watches Ray Palmer and, fuck, the man makes him want to be a hero.

 

The main issue is that he doesn’t know how. So, he overcompensates. He tries to show off by lifting wallets, flirting with that Russian chick, teasing, always teasing. He pokes and prods at Raymond, finds his buttons, and pushes them again and again and again. He always gets the same reactions.

 

Until he doesn’t.

 

Until one time, when he walks into the small room they use for workouts, sparring, and Raymond’s already in there. It’s the middle of the night, so he hadn’t been expecting anyone. But Raymond’s there, and Snart can’t resist a jibe: “Has someone finally taught you hand-to-hand combat, Raymond?”

 

Ray spins around, shocked for a second, looking at him in confusion. He seems to make a decision and he shifts subtly, then comes at Snart, fists up, swinging wildly. Well, that answers that question. Snart easily dodges the hit and gets Raymond dead in the stomach. Maybe a little too hard. Ray doubles over, coughing.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Oops.”

 

Raymond straightens up, looking queasy. “If you’re so unhappy with my combat skills, why don’t _you_ teach me?”

 

So that’s how Leonard Snart starts up his one-man, and one-student, fighting school.

 

He probably should’ve suggested that Ray go to Sara, if Sara wasn’t currently busy teaching Kendra. And, uh, well. Having free reign to touch Raymond was a very good reason to _not_ do that.

 

Snart doesn’t know fancy tricks—he wasn’t trained by the League of Assassins—but he knows how to punch, how to take a punch, how to avoid a punch. He knows how to win a fight.

 

Raymond…knows none of those.

 

Somehow, they’re on the same sleep schedule, one that doesn’t match up with the sleep schedules of the rest of the team. It means that, when they spar, it feels like they’re the only ones on the ship. Everything narrows to the creaking of metal, their breathing syncing up, the sounds of fists hitting flesh. Snart pulls his punches, and he teaches Raymond _not_ to pull his.

 

“Why aren’t you having me practice on a bag?” Raymond asks, one night, as he hits a little too hard and sees Snart wince.

 

“A bag doesn’t move, Raymond. You know how to punch a bag. This isn’t ‘Fighting 101’, it’s training for _real_ combat. Right now. Out there.”

 

“Yeah, well, most people don’t fight like you do.”

 

Snart looks at him in confusion. He’s _not_ fancy, that’s the whole point. “Raymond, what are you talking about?”

 

Raymond flushes slightly. “You’re so…graceful, when you fight.”

 

“What?” Snart isn’t sure he heard correctly. He gapes at Raymond, waiting for the other shoe to drop. When it does, it’s simultaneously not what Snart had been expecting, and exactly what Snart had hoped for. Beyond reason.

 

“Uh, yeah, I just like watching you move when you’re fighting.” Raymond looks at him, a softness in his eyes that Snart can’t quite read.

 

“Is that why you’re learning _so fucking slowly_?” It doesn’t come out as angry as he wants it to. It’s a deflection. Then again, he doesn’t know how to do anything _but_ deflect.

 

Raymond looks guilty and Snart sighs, dropping his head and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

 

“Believe it or not, Raymond, the world does not revolve around you. _My_ world does not revolve around you. If you’re too busy eyeing me to learn, then I guess we’re done here. If you really wanna watch me, buy me a drink some time.” He turns to go, but Raymond’s hand closes around his wrist.

 

“Wait, please. I’m sorry.”

 

“Are you, Raymond? And how are you gonna make it up to me?”

 

Ray’s hand is still wrapped around Snart’s wrist, and he tugs, slowly moving Snart closer to him. Leonard lets himself be moved, lets himself be pulled, lets Raymond slide his other hand up his shoulder to the side of his neck.

 

He lets Raymond bring him in for a kiss.

 

He lets Raymond in.

 

He didn’t mean to; god, he didn’t mean to, but it was so easy. So easy to let this adorable, earnest, puppy of a man sneak past the gate, past the walls, past the beast. So easy to curl his hands up in Raymond’s hair, to let Raymond hold him, press up against him. Fuck, he’s hard. They both are.

 

He walks Raymond back, pins him against one of the walls, loses his own walls as he loses layers, as Raymond shucks off his black tank-top. As Raymond slips his hands under the thin long-sleeved shirt Snart is wearing and pulls it off. As his jeans and Raymond’s sweatpants are kicked off to the side.

 

As he stands there in the cold air of the Waverider in nothing but his boxer-briefs, with his tongue in Raymond’s mouth and Raymond’s hands on his ass.

 

“Do you want to,” Ray pants into his mouth, “go back to your room? Or mine?”

 

Snart thrusts his hips forward, pressing his lips against the side of Raymond’s neck. “What’s wrong with right here?”

 

“It’s—oh—it’s not exactly private!”

 

“Hmm.” Snart kneels, quickly, pulling Raymond’s boxers with him as he goes, looking up at Raymond through his eyelashes as he takes Raymond into his mouth. Ray moans so loudly that Snart thinks it’s gonna wake the whole ship, but he really doesn’t give a fuck at this point.

 

Raymond is thrusting into his mouth, hands scrabbling for something to grasp at, failing to grip at his close-cropped hair, holding onto the wall for support. Snart uses one hand as leverage and reaches the other up so Raymond has something to hold on to. Raymond grips at Snart’s hand, holding it tight like it’s a lifeline.

 

Raymond comes in his mouth, moaning his name. “ _Leonard_ , fuck.” Not Snart. Leonard. He’s never heard his first name on Raymond’s lips before. Especially not like this.

 

Ray slides down the wall, landing with a soft _thump_ on the cold, metal floor. Leonard moves to kneel over him, still rock hard, waiting for Raymond to catch his breath, waiting to see what happens next.

 

What happens is that Raymond reaches out, pulls Snart forward, arranges him so he’s straddling Raymond, and kisses him again. What happens is that Raymond reaches a hand down, wrapping it around Leonard’s cock, jerking him off.

 

What happens is that Leonard comes, hips jerking forward, biting down into Raymond’s shoulder to stop himself from saying something stupid.

 

Something like, ‘I need you, Raymond,’ something like, ‘Don’t leave me, Raymond.’

 

He _almost_ slips. The beast _almost_ escapes.  The door is _almost_ blown off its hinges.  Maybe Raymond will figure him out. Maybe he won’t. But goddamn, Leonard Snart has feelings. He’s gonna let someone in. And you know what? He’s okay with that.

 

Leonard pulls back, uses Raymond’s tank-top to clean himself off, puts his clothes back on quickly, before Raymond can comment on the scars covering his torso, and walks to the door. “Same time tomorrow?” he asks, his fingertips hovering above the door latch.

 

“Uh, yeah, Leonard. Sounds good. Wait. For training or for…more of _this_?”

 

Snart flashes a smirk over his shoulder, and walks out, leaving Raymond naked and panting behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dubious for being the best beta!!


End file.
